102390-how-to-win-at-wildstar
Content ---- ---- OMG LOOOOOOOOOOOL.honestly i fall on the ground laugh here. i know your feeling man ! sadly most of the DPSer have not idea what they're doing during the dung/advan. i remeber one day we had this SS who kept on using quick draw ONLY the whole time. kinda the whole time we kicked him before the second boss lol | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- On the subject of general gameplay in dungeons, I play a stalker (as noted above, I'm only level 20) and I hear that later on it becomes imperative to stay between the healer and tank to get heals. Combined with the fact that as a stalker I have to be behind the mob for many things, does this mean that tanks generally face mobs away, with DPS behind the mob and healers behind them? I've only done the one group thing available to me, Riot whatsit, so my experience is still very very limited when it comes to coherent group tactics. | |} ---- Melee is generally where it needs to be for heals. It's usually ranged dps that has a habit of running around and getting out of range. Not all, but some. If melee stays behind the boss then we can focus our heals in the general are of the said boss to keep the tank up and any others should they take damage. The only time I get annoyed as a healer is when ranged take damage and start running around out of range. If a healer has to chase to heal then things go wrong although, as a rule, if someone run out of range then they are on their own, I won't go chasing. As long as the tank is doing it's job and you are staying behind the boss doing yours then most healers will position themselves where they can reach everyone. There isn't much else you can do as a Stalker really. All we expect is you stay out of the red stuff if possible. The only other time i'll refuse to heal anyone is if they charge in solo before the group is ready. Either they learn to wait until everyone is ready or they will leave but I haven't seen too much of that here. | |} ---- I used to tank the non-raid stuff in WoW, which meant a lot of PuGs. This has always gotten to me. When the second a squishy gets aggro the first thing they do is run around like a chicken with its head cut off. Wasn't so bad for healers in that game, but when tanking it makes you have to break focus on the main group of mobs, risking other peoples' necks. Normally it works out ok for everyone...cept the flailing squishy. I never got it personally. In those kind of games, if the mob has you targetted, it lands hits. Doesn't matter if you're running or not (unless you're kiting, but that isn't what happens). "Why didn't you get him off me!?" "Next time just stand next to me till he stops hitting you." *same thing happens five minutes later...shakes head, ignores death screams of DPS* | |} ---- I know that a lot of people think everyone should be viable no matter what. But in some cases you kind of can't, I mean you rolled a Medic to do damage. That in itself, just doesn't sound like it's ever going to be a whole lot in comparison. I think the basis of the class is to be healer, and maybe on occasion switch specs when you're not needed as one. You can still do damage but expecting to top charts just seems unreasonable. That's just me though. | |} ---- ---- Best guide EVER! | |} ---- I remember/have flashbacks of these guys back in vanilla and BC...hunters firing off multi shot with not caring what else may be around, the mage who burns all his cooldowns on his very first attack before person tanking has had a chance to build threat on a boss ....and of course the running around pulls more mobs..... I swear Leroy Jenkins wasn't a comedy it was a documentary >.< DPS doing anything besides dps?! what unholy blasphemy is this?! They'd lose top spot on the meters....even if it's a wipe they can feel proud of that number one spot. :P | |} ---- When the party expects everyone to have 3IA breaks worth of Interrupts/stuns and there's a DPS Medic in the party, it feels like this: Their own class trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJieCQEN5ko "Don't let the name fool you, ...." wait, where did that line go?? It's not on this video. Which one has it... did they ret-con it 0.o | |} ---- But the basis of the class isn't to be a healer. Every class has two functions and they should both be viable. There are three DPS/TANK classes and three DPS/HEAL classes. Medic is a DPS/HEAL and should be able to dps just as well as Esper or Spellslinger and have similar stun/interrupt skills. | |} ---- It still just doesn't feel that way. Intentions or not. Esper and Spellslinger feel like DPS classes by design that can heal. Medic is a heal class that can do damage. I mean the name is Medic for godsakes, did you really expect them to be awesome at damage? | |} ---- ---- All classes are supposed to be dual spec. Just cause you're hung up on the name of the class doesn't mean it's right for one class to have crap dps. It's just a name. | |} ---- Hence forth medics shall be known as "huggles snuff fuzzy lumpkins". So say we all! So shall it be written so shall it be done! | |} ---- Yeah, a name that happens to be a healer. Look I don't care either way what DPS medics do, I'm just saying I find it kind of funny and ironic people not only rolled Medics to only DPS but are complaining about Medic damage. | |} ---- Wrong video. Here: WildStar Flick: Classes: http://youtu.be/hCaIxmffFWY | |} ---- Maybe you did not bother watching a Dev speak or livestreams, but some of us did. So some of us went with what the devs said that every class is dps and support and medics are very much dps and support. You're the uninformed one judging based on a name. WildStar Flick: Classes: http://youtu.be/hCaIxmffFWY Inform yourself. There's also an entire medic livestream to munch on. I get a priest in Tera having shit for dps. The devs there were clear that it was a healing class with enough dps to kill helpless buggers to level but would do nothing but tickle bosses. WildStar and Carbine presented medic as a dps healer dual spec. Full fledged equal to an esper and spellslinger. Not as the only class meant only to heal because it's called medic. And by the way medics in the field back in the day were soldiers just as much as the officers and knew how to shoot and kill with the rest of them. I don't know what modern warfare is like, maybe nowadays medics get to skip infantry training, but was not the case in ww1 or ww2. | |} ---- All army jobs require combat training. Even the chefs. The saying is "you are a soldier first and your job choice second". Fortunately I was a Para, all we are is soldiers ..... that jumped out of perfectly good planes instead of waiting for them to land like normal folk. | |} ---- You like to live on the edge, that's reason enough to jump :-P | |} ---- Again, I'm not saying they need to be less DPS. I'm just pointing at the irony of the complaints and the name. You're spending way too much effort to try and educate me when I'm just laughing at Medic DPS complaints. Because it's funny, and a game, and that's just it. No one is judging anyone, LoL. Calm down. My Great Grandfather was a Medic in WW2, Omaha Beach. I'm formerly a Sergeant in the U.S Army. I'm well aware it's Soldier first. Edit: Sometimes I also say that girls can't be tanks, they have to heal. I also say all Paladins and Druids have to be healers too. Just adding those in, in case you want to take those comments seriously too. Feel free, I've got all night darlin' | |} ---- I think your avatar fits you. Good to know your posts are nothing worth paying any mind to. Also good to know you're superficial and have sexist tendencies to boot. I think Deadpool would be proud. | |} ---- Wow you take sarcasm way too seriously. Either way, I'll sleep just fine! | |} ---- And I thought you'd take it as a compliment, I guess you're not like Deadpool after all. Nobody said anything about your sleep, though. Don't mess with my class, don't say stupid crap about women tanks and... Well druids in ddo were not very good healers and I dislike wow so the remained of that nonsense went nowhere. Okay, paladins were trash dps, you probably would have mocked the poor souls too. Tsk. Glad you weren't on ddo forums to add useless mockery to decent class balance conversation. Now that is taking it seriously. So you can tell the difference between me making a joke out of it and me taking it seriously. | |} ---- Does this mean you're breaking up with me? | |} ---- I thought that was the whole appeal... I hate you, I love you, let's bang. | |} ---- See, now you get me. | |} ---- That's any relationship in general....but that's a different topic ahahaha | |} ---- According to yours and everyone elses complaints, no it's not, you're hung up on the idea of all classes being equally viable. When they apparently by ingame testing/skill diversity, are not. | |} ---- ---- Lol, that was a funny story. Thanks for sharing. Lol. | |} ---- If he was running ingite spec, thats pretty much his damage rotation. Or any spec. T8 QD is our main spam. Instnat fireblast/assasinate are easy to miss, instant ignite DoT can be seen less as well. Super fun class to play. Pewpewpew ignite, ssignite, as, fb when up, pewpew, pewpew, pewpew,pewpew,pewpewpepwepwepwpepwepwepwpepwepwepwpewpewpepwepw. Then you fall asleep. | |} ---- I admit, I got a really nice chuckle out of this. xD *thumbs up* | |} ---- ---- Emm i didnt see her using anything but quick draw, plus i was doing more damage on my stalker than her. that was the main reason why she got kicked. i think we got an eng after she got kicked that did the top DPS | |} ---- This is strange opinion. Every class can dps or support. Each will get balance passes over time. Right now Medic DPS needs love. There is no such thing in W* as a primary role for any class, only DPS and Support. I have seen this sentiment repeated more than once, and I think it sets a dangerous precedent. One in which player bias, based on class names/roles from previous games affects a player being accepted in groups because they use a DPS role on class whose name sounds like healer...... | |} ---- ---- This is absolutely full of fail. | |} ---- ---- Part of Step 1- True Tiger Blood is always needed for life! Rest of Step 1- Pure "cupcake" not all bosses have the same mechanic when it comes to interrupt amour and not all teams who do dungeons and clear them use voice communication. Some bosses have large amounts of IA and once you clear that then you can stop them and it takes some time for it to come back, others are as you say it comes back fairly quickly and does need timing. And to say interrupt abilities are useless is...come on now just stop it. Have an opinion on boss mechanics and cry to the heavens about how hard it maybe but lets be real about the situation. Don't add in some stuff you know is just "cupcake" because you have some issues with things. It helps no one and does not help the devs focus on what needs to be fixed. | |} ---- ---- Why write this crap, you do realize people will actually believe you right ? That's like saying I won't take a warrior because most people who play warriors are morons. | |} ---- Since only half of all interrupt abilities actually interrupt casting, you can't have a single person locking down mobs throughout the entire dungeon which would have made pick up groups so much more viable. The skills that don't interrupt casting but are used only to dismantle the interrupt armor on a mob become useless if the mob remains unstunned with these skills now on cooldown because the team failed to sync up. Would it have made the game less hardcore if out of five people one had ben enough to crowd control? Serious question. | |} ---- ---- Not this! Now that you got serious. Are you sure about this one "Since only half of all interrupt abilities actually interrupt casting". Now as for "useless if the mob remains unstunned with these skills now on cooldown because the team failed to sync up". You seem to get stuck on this "syncing" up thing, its really not as hard as you make it seem. A simple solution to your problem would be a five min conversation before a group runs. And no voice is not needed for it. Now depending on the run you may fail once or twice till you get the pattern down but thats usually life in general. But once the group gets it down and people are on the same page then things usually go smooth. I've seen and done it myself. Now i'm not saying it happens all the time as I don't believe in "always" or "never" and I try and watch the broad statements but a little communication can go a long way. | |} ---- I might have exaggerated a bit but there's some truth in what I said :P I'm not saying Medics are bad Healers (they are kind of gimped DPS-wise, though). Their healing output and shield-heals are amazing. I'm just saying that in your average group the group will have an easier time with an Esper Healer for example... mostly due to the range of the heals (not needing to stack or get close to the healer for heals) and the fact that Esper can bring 3 IA breaks compared to Medics one. For example an Esper/SS Healer will arguably have an easier time healing Stormtalon (the boss, not the instance as a whole) than a Medic. But thats just one example. And it's not like the differences are gamebreaking :P | |} ---- ---- So playing on a RP server? | |} ---- ---- Are stalkers not supposed to be stealthy damage dealers? I mean come on, some one hiding in the shadow? How can they possible tank Are spellslingers not supposed to be ranged damage dealers? I mean come on, shooting bullets at people now heals them? - Huge campaign win for NRA. What exactly are you trying to imply? The class name means NOTHING when all classes got two roles. | |} ---- Yes, I'm serious. Skills that blind, root, disorient, snare or tether don't interrupt casting for example. While pulls, stuns, shocks and subdues do. I presume it's intended though so a well-oiled team can't just c*ckblock every cast and avoid having to deal with the more punishing attacks. It is hard when you're going with randoms. People panic, lag happens, someone gets trigger happy and there goes the tactics we have agreed upon. Or what I have proposed without being answered. Whichever. As an esper I'm in luck as I have three skills that interrupt casting and distmantle armour but even if I slot all three at the expense of valuable damage or healing and blow points on tier four Crush so that it will take off two armours at once, it's still not enough to get through the dungeon. I can do tier four Crush on one mob and either a Shockwave or an Incapacitate to stun them then blow the unused skill to interrupt another mob's casting and then I become useless utility wide for the next 40 seconds. This would be fine if trash pulls consisted of one mob per pull and the bosses wouldn't use their nasty attacks so often. Since I alone can't lock down mobs whenever needed and I certainly can't stop mid-fight to type "stun X now" in chat (voice communication becomes handy if not outright necessary here), I have to rely on the team both remembering what to do and actually doing it at the right time. Which simply doesn't happen. A few wipes per encounter is fine when you're going with friends or guildies (we laugh it off and do a -50 DKP imitation) but with randoms that's a surefire way to see the group disband sometimes even before the first boss is down. Not that I blame them. An evening spent in dungeons with several wipes to accompany us forced me to blow one third of my wealth on repairs. | |} ---- ---- Well 'creating your own fun' or content screams RP. Since its unlimited player content based on imagination. How do you play on 3 servers though? I feel a strong pull to stick to 1 since you will have main characters who can bankroll new ones, crafters etc. | |} ---- You have it backwards. According to the Geneva Convention agreement military personel who were considered combat medics would wear red crosses on a white field to denote they were non-combat military personel. They were not to be shot at, nor were they to use any weaponry for offense or defense. WW1 and 2 were both fought with member countries that signed the agreement and for the most part during war it was adhered to. Of course, war is hell and a lot of them still carried weaponry for defense or defense of their patients. Modern warfare is quite different though, as most military engagments are fought with countries or forces that do not follow the Geneva convention so combat medics are in fact combatants and trained very much to fight. | |} ---- ---- ----